


Where Love Is

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人AU。在這個宇宙裡，Spock是科技集團的總裁，Kirk則是世界知名的科學家，他們一起養育了一名女兒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Love Is

 

 

「妳好，請問我可以幫得上妳什麼忙呢？」

 

瓦肯科技集團坐落於舊金山的總公司裡，接待人員露出專業的微笑，詢問站在接待處櫃台前的少女。

 

與平常接待的對象不同，櫃檯前的女孩很年輕，大約十五六歲，穿著素面的瓦紅色上衣和黑色的長褲，一邊的肩膀上斜斜地背著一個洗得幾乎褪色的背包。她黑色的頭髮扎成一個高高的馬尾，打扮得十分簡單幹練，但整齊的瀏海卻強調了她稚氣未脫的小臉。

 

「是的，」女孩點點頭，伸手把自己滑落肩膀的背包重新拉回原位，「請通知Spock總裁Sofia Kirk在這裡。」

 

「Sofia Kirk—」接待人員迅速地在鍵盤上敲打著，原本完美的微笑因為查詢不到女孩的資料而微微皺起，「不好意思，Kirk小姐，請問妳與總裁的預約是幾點呢？我在系統裡查詢不到妳的資料。」

 

「我沒有預約，我是臨時決定要過來的。」女孩解釋，「但請通知他，我很確信他會讓我上去。」

 

雖然才新進公司不滿一個月，但新來的接待人員已經處理過許多次同樣的問題——總是會有沒有預約的人希望能見到總裁，但沒有預約本身便已經說明了問題，因為那更大的可能是根本得不到預約，而非是沒有預約。

 

眼前的女孩是這樣的人讓接待人員感到有些意外，因為女孩看起來有著非常好的教養，但仍然，事實證明第一印象經常是錯誤的。

 

「不好意思，但我不被授權通報任何臨時的訪客。」接待人員有禮卻強勢地開始下逐客令，「如果妳有事要見總裁，請先與總裁的秘書室做預約。」

 

「他們正在開會，我很確定至少接下來的兩個小時總裁和Uhura秘書都不會有時間接電話。」女孩微微蹙起眉，「沒有授權就算了，我總能找到人帶我上去的。」她對接待人員露出一個微笑，「但不管怎麼樣，謝謝。」

 

說完，不待接待人員再說些什麼，女孩便自顧自地走到大廳角落的柱子旁。她從背包裡拿出一支手機，而接待人員驚訝地發現那是公司下個月才準備要發布的新型號，「我是Sofia，」女孩說，臉上的笑容變得更真誠，讓她的年紀看起來更小了，「我很好，Hikaru叔叔，我只是想問你今天在公司嗎？Daddy讓我今天和Dad一起回家，但我沒帶我的權限卡—」她臉上的笑容變得更大，「好的，我在大廳等你，謝謝。」

 

她掛掉電話，把手機重新塞回背包裡，在注意到接待人員驚訝的眼神時露出一個有禮的微笑。幾分鐘後，一個亞洲男人匆匆忙忙地從電梯裡跑出來，在閘門後對著女孩招了招手，「Sofia，這裡。」

 

「Hikaru叔叔。」看見男人，女孩露出一個大大的笑容，在男人用自己的權限卡替她打開閘門後給了男人一個大大的擁抱。

 

「嘿，發什麼呆呢？」一隻手在接待人員面前晃了晃，接待人員回過神，看見公司的保安Hendorff站在自己面前，身邊站著一名應該是迷路所以被帶到接待處的人。

 

「Hendorff先生，」接待人員近乎是呆滯地問，「行銷總監脾氣不太好，對不對？」

 

Hendorff的眉因為這突兀的問題而狐疑地挑起，「是啊，除了創意總監Chekov先生，幾乎沒什麼人敢在他發脾氣的時候接近他。」

 

「那—」接待人員伸手指向男人和女孩走向電梯的背影，女孩正親暱地勾著男人的手，「那是什麼情況？」

 

Hendorff轉向接待人員指的方向，露出恍然大悟的表情，「你是新來的，所以不曉得，那是總裁的女兒，Sulu總監還不算是最寵她的。」

 

「但—」接待人員覺得自己的大腦因為信息過載而開始出現空白，不知道究竟應該要先驚訝平時總是一臉生人勿近的總裁居然也會結婚這件事，還是總裁居然有這麼大的女兒這件事，「—總裁結婚了？女兒還是跟他老婆姓？」

 

「大學一畢業就結婚了，不然你以為怎麼會有這麼大的女兒？」Hendorff露出見怪不怪的表情，「而且總裁的伴侶是男人，你應該也認識的，Kirk博士，公司很多專利都是他研發出來的。」

 

接待人員眨眨眼，努力消化太過衝擊的事實。他當然知道Kirk博士是誰，事實上，作為世界頂尖的科學家，應該很少人會不知道大名鼎鼎的James Tiberius Kirk博士是誰，但是他從來沒有想過總裁會跟Kirk博士是一對，那畫面太難想像了。

 

Kirk博士是一名非常活躍的科學家，經常被邀請出席各式演講。接待人員在大學時期曾經被朋友拉去聽過一次Kirk博士的演講，那次他們甚至必須坐在台階上，因為場地沒有足夠的位置，而雖然他完全聽不懂博士所說的理論，但博士的幽默卻讓他留下了非常深刻的印象。但跟總裁？那個極度注重隱私，做事情總是一板一眼，最痛恨別人開玩笑的總裁？

 

「我明白你現在很難想像，但年底公司舉辦聖誕晚會的時候，你看他們站在一起的樣子以後就會明白了，他們是天生一對。」Henorff同情地拍了拍接待人員的肩膀，「好了，別再想了，我這裡有訪客需要臨時的權限卡—」

 

※

 

「我今天去找Dad的時候在一樓被擋下來了，因為我沒帶我的權限卡。」Sofia在把盤子擺到餐桌上時說，「還好Hikaru叔叔剛好有空，不然我大概寧願自己搭公車回家也不想在大廳發呆。」

 

「我很抱歉，親愛的，今天是意外。」Jim把剛剛烤好的千層麵從烤箱中拿出來，放在餐桌上，「大學那裡臨時出了點意外需要我去支援。」

 

「我比較喜歡跟你待在實驗室，Dad那裡太制式化了，」Sofia皺了皺鼻子，「沒有愛。」

 

Jim大笑起來，「我知道。」

 

「你們在討論什麼？」被指派去酒窖找紅酒的Spock拿著紅酒出現在飯廳門口。

 

「Sofia說她今天在大廳被接待處擋下來了。」Jim接過Spock手中的紅酒，在Spock給了他一個吻後拍了拍Spock的胳膊，「好了，去坐好，可以吃飯了。」

 

Spock在自己的位置上坐下，「是的，她在車上告訴我了。」

 

「權限卡太麻煩了，」已經在自己位置上坐下的Sofia抱怨，「我必須無時無刻都帶著它，因為我不曉得我什麼時候會用到。」

 

「唔，妳從來沒抱怨過實驗室的權限卡。」Jim開始分配起每個人的晚餐。

 

「因為我總是在實驗室裡。」Sofia說，看著Jim切千層麵，「在大塊一點，Daddy，Dad的辦公室裡一點吃的都沒有，我現在餓得可以吞下一匹馬了。」

 

「在正餐前食用零食會有礙於對於正餐的吸收—」Spock的話在換來Jim好氣又好笑的眼神後隱沒，「我會讓Uhura按照實驗室的休息室裡的規格採買一份放在辦公室裡。」他承諾。

 

「Dad人最好了。」Sofia歡呼，站起身快速地在Spock的臉頰上親了一下。

 

「那我呢？是誰總是吃完我放在辦公室的食物的？」Jim把千層麵放到Sofia的盤子裡，挑眉問道。

 

「你知道我愛你，Dad。」Sofia立刻說。

 

「那代表妳以後會至少留顆蘋果給我嗎？」Jim問，一邊把食物放進Spock的盤子裡。

 

「我正在發育期，你不會希望自己的女兒營養不良吧？Bones叔叔會氣得拿針戳你的。」Sofia一臉無辜。

 

「Spock，看，她怎麼會這麼古靈精怪的？」Jim在自己的盤子裡放了些千層麵，然後坐了下來，好氣又好笑地看著自己的丈夫，「我可不記得我們念書的時候有她這麼會吃。」

 

「Jim，你曾經在課堂上因為吃蘋果被教授趕出去。」Spock一本正經地道。

 

「那是意外，」Jim尷尬地搔了搔自己的頭髮，「Gaila每堂課都在吃那些小蘿蔔，我怎麼會知道不可以吃蘋果？」

 

「我相信你當時告訴我的原話是，教授認為整顆蘋果吃起來聲音太大了。」

 

「等等—」Jim瞇起眼，「這是為什麼你後來總是堅持要切蘋果的原因嗎？就算我們快遲到了也一樣？」

 

Spock轉開視線，「你對蘋果有著不合邏輯的喜好，我的作法是符合邏輯的。」他開始專注地切起自己盤子裡的食物，「況且，我們從未遲到。」

 

「是喔，我們的公寓旁邊就是商學院，你當然可以慢慢走，」Jim做了個鬼臉，「但我的教室在學院的另外一端呢，好幾次我必須用跑的才行。」

 

「如果你能夠停止賴床的話，我相信這一情況是可以避免的。」Spock說。

 

「但你很喜歡，不是嗎？」Jim對著Spock曖昧地笑了笑，「我的賴床？」

 

「你們兩個，我還在這裡呢！」Sofia抗議，看著自己的兩個爸爸大笑起來。

 

 

 

\-----Where Love Is 完-----


End file.
